Left For Dead Prussia X Reader Part two LEMON :3
by MaximosBlack
Summary: THIS IS A LEMON. AND PART 2. If you haven't read part 1, the links in the beginning! I also take request go to my profile if interested!


A/N- Please Read part one if you didn't read part two! Here you go ~ s/8915563/1/Left-For-Dead-Prussia-X-Reader-Part-One

Translation at the end!

**Warning! This is a lemon. Lemons are known for having pretty sexy stuff in it. Like sex. If you do NOT WISH to read this, then don't. if you like lemons, read on :3**

" I love you (Name)." Prussia said after kissing your lips sweetly. You couldn't say anything but look at him blankly.

His eyes were soft, caring, and loving. You knew he meant what he said, and you loved that.

You sat there, your jaw hanging from your mouth. He took that as an opportunity to move back in to kiss your lips once more. With more passion, and more romance that sparked a fire inside you.

He snaked his hand into yours and intertwined your fingers with his as he moved to sit into your lap. He moved your head up in order to deepen the kiss, which worked very well.

His other hand played with your (hair color) hair. He removed his hand slowly from your hair down to your side, rubbing it slowly and carefully, as if he was trying not to break you into pieces. He broke the kiss, looking into you (Eye color) eyes, his red eyes where half lidded due to the want that over taken him and claimed him as its victim.

" (Name)..." He said, lustfully. " I w-w-want.. you." He said taking your hand into his. You looked at your hands and looked back up at him, your eyes making connection with his again. You shook your head in a 'yes' motion. Soon, you found yourself in his arms as he ran up to his room.

He kicked the door open with his foot holding you bridal style. His room was a dark royal blue with black curtains, a nice big be with black and blue bed sheets. The smell of the room smelled just like him, very hard to explain, but smelled amazing.

He laid you carefully on the bed, making sure not to hurt his fragile lover.

He crawled on top of you, looking into your eyes, down to your lips and back to your eyes. Then, he connected your lips to his again. Sliding his tongue across your plump lips. You parted your lips to allow him access he gladly took. Your hands wrapped around his neck and pushed him closer to your body that was growing hot.

He slid his tongue into your mouth and explored your wet cavern carefully, making sure no craves was ignored. You moaned lowly in his mouth that he swallowed happily. You found yourself pulling at his shirt, at the bottom, at the top, at the collar, everywhere. He broke the kiss and unbuttoned his blue coat and took off his white shirt that left his soft pale chest. His chest muscles were mouth watering. You started at his nude chest as the little light that was in the room light him up elegantly.

" Its only fair~" He said lowly and seductively in your ear, causing a chill to run down you spine. He sat in your lap, straddling you as you sat up to take off your clothing.

You took off your (Color) tank top and through it to the side, leaving it with the discarded clothing of the Prussian.

This left you in your (color) bra, his eyes watched your chest as your hands shakily went to your back, to unsnap the piece of clothing.

You closed your eyes tightly and unsnapped it, you let it slowly slid f your shoulders as you left his ruby red eyes on you. You opened your eyes to see Prussia's mouth open, watching as the bra got lower and lower. As it feel to your elbows, Prussia lifted your arms and through the clothing on the ground with the rest, leaving the both of you in your pants and underwear.

His eyes still on your chest, he pushed you back onto the bed. He kissed you on the lips and traveled down to your neck and down.

Once he came to the middle of your breast, he kissed it softly, and moved his had to the left, sucking on your left bug softly, making you gasp. You arched your back when you felt his hand squeeze your right breast, making sure it had the right amount of attention.

He began to become more rough, biting, nipping, and sucking harder onto the bud. You moaned making him smile against your skin. He lifted his head and smiled to himself, pleased with pleasing you.

He then continued his journey of kisses and kissed down your stomach. Once he came to your lower abdomen, he looked up at you with his lips still above your pants. You smiled at him, signaling for him to continue.

He finished his journey and moved his hands to unbutton your shorts and pulled them down, revealing your (Color) panties. He saw how wet you've become, kissing your fabric covered clit making you gasp once more.

"Dies ist mein"(1) Prussia said as he pulled down your panties and through them on the ground. He spread your legs so that your womanhood was completely shown to him. Your face grew hot with blush as you left an overwhelming sensation of want.

He kissed your folds softly making your eyes become half lidded.

"So verlockend .." (2) he said in his native language making you sigh slightly.

He slid his tongue into your folds hitting your sensitive bundle of nerves that felt like pure bliss. Your eyes shot open as you sucked in air sharply, hands digging into the bed sheets.

He moved his tongue roughly across the nerves making you feel amazing. You moaned loudly making him smile again.

He put the bundle of nerves in his mouth.

" OH Gilbert!~" You moaned.

" Hmm?" He hummed on your nerves, making a vibration hit it powerfully, making you moan his name again as your back arched.

He kept humming as you said his name.

" Gi-gi-Gilbert! I'm a- ah..." You said as he detached his mouth from you. He began to unbutton his pants and took them off, and then his Prussia boxers that had a growing member inside them.

"Lassen Sie uns diese"(3) He said as he positioned himself at your soaking wet entrance.

" Gilbert... " You said " This is my first time.." You fessed up. He looked at you and smiled sweetly, kissing your cheek and than your lips sweetly.

" I will be carful genial Liebe" (4) he said sliding into you slowly. You grabbed the bed sheets tightly as your eyes opened back up widely.

The pain felt as if you were being ripped in two, causing tears to fall from your eyes. Gilbert rested his head in the nook of your neck as he held your hand softly, pushing the rest of him in you slowly.

" It... h-h-hurts.. So bad!" He cried.

" I know! Please! It ge-gets better." He said as his pleasure started to take him over.

You sat there, Gilbert kissing your cheek as sweet nothing filled your ear.

Than you realized something. What happened to the cocky Gilbert? Did he magically disappear after the confession? And how were you the one that person that changed him so quickly? Wh- OH.

A sudden shock of pleasure filled your body. To test it out, you curiously rolled your hips softly against his hips causing a little 'o' to erupt from your soft lips. He sighed quietly as he felt the sudden shock of pleasure fill him as well.

" Gilbert, please move." You said as he still rested in your neck.

He pulled half way out slowly, pushing back into you at a slow pass, making sure not to hurt you. He was on top of you with his arm to your side, and his other arm around your back to steady himself.

You moaned quietly, pleased with the pleasure, but your body craved more.

" Gil-Gilbert.. Fa-faster!" You strutted. He obeyed and speed up the pass.

This time it was harder and had a faster rhythm. He slammed into you and each time you both moaned loudly.

He moved from the comforting spot of your neck and hovered over you. He slowed down the past but didn't stop the pressure, with each thrust, he they got harder and harder.

Your eyes closed as moans flooded your ears like music. But then your eyes flew open one again, you moaned louder than ever before. Prussia stopped, worried that he hurt you.

" A-re you o-o-o-ok?" He asked not wanting to stop but was concerned about your well being.

" Do that... again!" You cried. A smirk plastered his face as he hit that 'special' spot harder. You moaned uncontrollably as he keep hitting the spot that made you go crazy and see stars.

He hit the spot much harder.

" Ugh! Gilbert I'm a- AHH!" You said as you tightened around him, making him hit that spot once more. Prussia moaned as you got tighter and tighter.

Gilbert's released his seed into you, filling you up to the rim with the substance. He feel on top of you, and pulled out slowly.

Painting was all you could hear from the room. You sucked in some more air and you two both evened out your breathing before a word was spoke...

Gilbert smiled, sweaty, tired, and lovingly.

" Ich liebe dich (Name).Ich liebe dich..) (5)

You didn't know German, but you did know what he meant.

You closed your eyes and smiled.

" I love you to, Gilbert."

Translations!~

1-Dies ist mein *This is mine*

2-So verlockend *So tempting*

3-Lassen Sie uns diese *lets make this last*

4-Liebe *Love*

5- Ich liebe dich * I love you*


End file.
